Conventional scanner technology such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,231, hereby incorporated by reference in the entirety herein, has not had wide spread acceptance owing to various unresolved problems.
A first substantial problem with conventional scanners relates to reduction of the distance between the scanned area of the scanner bed and the side wall of the scanner. In part, this problem involves the external configuration of the scanner but to a greater degree involves the internal configuration of the image scanner and the configuration of the conductors for power and signal transmission coupled to the image sensor which prior to the instant invention precluded travel of the image sensor within the scanner to a location proximate or adjacent the internal surfaces of the scanner housing.
Another substantial problem with conventional scanners may be the lack of indicators viewable by the user to positionally fix the scanners between a plurality of scanning cycles such that the images corresponding to the plurality of scanning cycles can be joined or stitched into one image.
Another substantial problem with conventional scanners may be the lack of an application program to embed metadata in the generated images to provide contextual data related to the image, such as audio files, video files, date and time stamps, distribution information or the like.
Another substantial problem with convention scanners having a scanned transparent window and a viewing transparent window can be stray light reflected or otherwise transmitted from the viewing window which impairs the quality of the generated image.
Another substantial problem with conventional scanners having a scanned transparent window and a viewing transparent window can be that while the scanner can be operated in the upward facing condition or in the downward facing condition the scanner controls are fixed on one side of the scanner and may not be accessible on both sides of the scanner.